Kemedal
The Kingdom of Kemedal (Brenhiniaeth y Cymoedd, litt. 'Kingdom of the Valleys') is a country located in the north-western part of the continent of Eras. It is bordered by Albion-Merité (Y Feirth) to the south, the Bay of Merité (Y Bae'r Feirth) to the west, Ansonia (Answnia) to the north-east, the People's Republic of Gronk (Gweriniaeth Pobl Gronc) to the east and the area known as Zentralsk (Y Canolbarth Oerdd) (one of the successor states of the Gronkian Union) to the south-east. Kemedal has an estimated population of 51.4 million and is officially bilingual, with both Kemese (Cwmeg) and Ingallish having equal status; in practice however, Ingallish serves as an administrative language only and is not actively mastered by the entire population. Geography Kemedal stretches from the Bay of Merité in the west to the northern tip of the south-eastern Yokes mountain range (Iwychod), which extends into Albion-Merité and the Gronkian Union. Most of Kemedal is covered either by forests or grassland, which in earlier times provided Kemedal with its means to survive. The south-western part of the country is covered by hills and mountains. Located around the town of Bala are the Great Lakes (LLynoedd Mawr), the larger of which is shared with Albion-Merité. The two major rivers of Kemedal are the river Sioned, which partially runs along the border with Ansonia, and the river Elynor, which forms the border with the Gronkian Union, starting in the Yokes mountains and flowing down the mountains into the People's Republic of Gronk, where it turns to the north and flows into the North Gronkian Sea. History ''Main article: History of Kemedal'' *'Before 198 BP': periodes of independence and foreign rule *'198 BP - 296 AP': Part of the Gronk Empire, since 173 AP as a kingdom within the empire *'296 AP - 299 AP': Power vacuum and Cooperative Commonwealth of the Union of Northern Gronk; royal family of Kemedal in exile *'299 AP - 302 AP': Part of Ansonia. Attempts to establish a separate kingdom of Kemedal already in 299 failed due to the death of king Iestyn II. *'302 AP': Independence of Kemedal as a constitutional democracy under king Iestyn III. Demography At the beginning of 318, an approximate number of 51.4 million people lived in Kemedal, most of whom are Kemese (91%), while the largest minority groups are Ansonian, Gronkian, Albionish, and Meritéan. The 5 most populated cities of Kemedal are Aberban (5,092,768), Porthlong Danfor (3,708,046), Llanfarc (1,176,502), Corwn (842,652), Abercyffyr (814,106). Religions The majority of the citizens of Kemedal (around 90%) confesses to Cruisanism as their religion, 3% are Emethitists, and around 6% consider themselves atheïst and/or agnostics. Languages Approximately 48% consider Kemese as their native language, while 41% indicate Ingallish as such, which is enough to have Kemedal included in the so called Mystgallian fringe. Although both languages have equal status in Kemedal, about 18% to 20% of the Kemese, mostly in non-urban areas, have difficulty expressing themselves in Ingallish. 99% of the population is literate. Politics The Kingdom of Kemedal is a parliamentary representative democratic monarchy with a multi-party system. The legislative power is vested in both the government and the Siambr y Taleithiau (Chamber of the States). The executive power is exercised by the Grand Minister and his Cabinet. The Judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislative. The Monarchy ''Main article: Kings of Kemedal'' Although the King of Kemedal is the head of state, he has mainly symbolic power whereas the real power lies with the government. The Royal House is the family of Lowarch, originally a princely dynasty from Bala. The functions of the King are mainly ceremonial but he has influence as the symbol of national unity. Although the revised constitution of 302 AP continues to grant important executive powers to the King, these are always exercised by the Cabinet in the name of the King. The King is, also symbolically, Supreme Commander of the armed forces of Kemedal. The Cabinet The Cabinet is formally convened by the reigning monarch. The Cabinet consists of the Grand Minister and his fellow ministers who are formally appointed by the King. Parliamentarism entails that the Cabinet must not have the Chamber of States against it, and that teh appointment by the King is a formality. The Cabinet must have the confidence of the Chamber of States. In practise, the monarch will ask the leader of a parliamentary block that has a majority in the Chamber to form a government. The Siambr y Taleithiau In accordance with article 19 of the 302 AP Constitution of Kemedal, the number of seats in the Chamber of States is fixed at 125. These are split 5 ways to correspond with each of the five States of Kemedal (Aberban, Bala, Corwn, Gwaun, and Llidiard). The seats are divided among the parties using proportional representations. Elections occur at least every five years, with every seat up for re-election. Members of the Chamber must be at least 21 years old and resident in Kemedal, have Kemese citizenship and full political and civil rights within Kemedal. In the early election of September 318 the Progressive Democratic Party was victorious; a coalition agreement was concluded between the Democratic Party, the Progressive Democratic Party and the Liberal Party. The new government was sworn in on 27 September 318. Political parties Dominant political parties have been the UBC, the PD, and the PBD. Since 303, the following parties have had seats in the Siambr y Taleithiau at some point: *CC = Cynghrair Grŵsnogol, 'Cruisanist Alliance', currently not represented *PA = Plaid Annibyniaeth, 'Independence Party', currently not represented *PB = Plaid Fwrofwr, 'Burovian Party' *PBD = Plaid Flaengar Ddemocrataidd, 'Progressive Democratic Party' *PCC = Plaid Cymwyr Cywir, 'Party of True Kemedalians' *PCT = Plaid Cyfiawnder a Thwf, 'Justice and Development Party', currently not represented *PD = Plaid Ddemocrataidd, 'Democratic Party' *PG = Plaid Weriniaethol, 'Republican Party' *PGN = Plaid Wrth-Niwclear, 'Anti-Nuclear Party' *PPW = Plaid Pobl Werdd, 'Green People's Party' *PRh = Plaid Ryddfrydol, 'Liberal Party' *PS = Plaid Sosialaidd, 'Socialist Party' *UBC = Undeb y Brenhinwyr y Cymoedd, 'Monarchist Union of Kemedal' The Judiciary The Judiciary of the Kingdom of Kemedal is an independent branch of the government. It has three main divisions, all of which have distinct jurisdictions, defined by the revised constitution of 302 AP: *The Constitutional Court of Kemedal only reviews cases involving the constitution. *The Supreme Administrative Court of Kemedal is the court of the highest authority on issues of procedural and administrative propriety. It also has jurisdiction over many political manners, such as the formation and closure of political parties, jurisdictional boundaries between government entities, and the elegibility of citizens to stand for public office. *The Regular cours, most prominently the Supreme Criminal Court of Kemedal, deal with matters of every day law. The division of this judical branch is perhaps the most complicated, being composed of superior, district, and regional courts located throughout Kemedal. Diplomatic relations ''Main article: Diplomatic relations of Kemedal'' The Military ''Main article: Military of Kemedal'' Economy Traditionally, the two pillars of the Kemedalian economy were agriculture, fishery, and coal mining. The latter two collapsed however in the 27th and 28th decades after the coastal waters of Kemedal became depleted due to overfishing and coal mining production was ceased. Several thousands of jobs went lost. The 29th decade brought further troubles with the collapse of the Gronk Empire (of which Kemedal had been part until then) and the annexation of Kemedal by Ansonia. After independence in 302 the government focused on the expansion of successful minor sectors of the economy such as the manufacturing sector, and the investment in the creation and diversification of new branches such as tourism, the film industry, and the ICT sector. Unemployment was 5.2% in 317. The national currency of Kemedal is the Coron (Crown). Agriculture, forestry, and mining The central parts of the country (roughly the States of Bala, Corwn, and Gwaun) are largely agricultural. Agriculture in Kemedal is based on medium- to large-sized dispersed units and intensive farming. The country produces a wide variety of crops and livestock products, such as green vegetables, corn, wheat, barley, nuts, cherries, edible mushrooms, dairy products, poultry, and beef. Further to the east, forestry plays an important role as well among the rural communities and the industry. Castell Gronc is home to the Sgwâr Group, the country's largest paper producer, and the State of Llidiard hosts several furniture companies such as Ddyllunia and Rhoipobydd. The mining industry takes place in Llidiard as well; although most of the coal mines are now defunct, there are several smaller iron mines that are still being exploited. Kemedal is also a producer of copper and tin. Industry Kemedalian industry is diversified and ranges from aerospace (AwyrCywir), railway, textiles, and electronics, to food, chemicals, and wood pulp. Modern technology-based industries such as biotechnology and information technology have been developed on several locations throughout the country. Tertiary sector Since the country's independence, the government has stimulated the expansion of the banking and insurance sectors and tried to attract foreign companies with attractive legislation and taxes. Tourism is a booming sector as well, with the coastal areas (most notably the three islands of the Three Guardians (Y Tri Gwarchodwyr) off the mainland coast), the Lake District, and the mountaneous area in the southeast being presented as the country's top destinations. The government is however sometimes accused of too casual a relation with historical accuracy, as descriptions of insignificant monuments were given a more 'thrilling' character, and a number of small castles without any historical context was built from scratch between 306 and 316 - and quite unnecessarily so, as there are several castles and ruins in Kemedal. Science and technology (To be elaborated) Transport Transport routes in Kemedal are mostly oriented north-south and located in the western part of the country. Since independence, expansion of the infrastructural system to the easternmost State of Llidiard is in progress. The road freight and passenger transport constitutes the largest part of transport in Kemedal. Personal cars are popular, although public road passenger transport is often considered a viable alternative for longer distance travels. The coastal areas of the States of Aberban and Corwn have a very high highway and motorway density compared to the rest of the country. Kemedalian railways are operated by private railway companies, most of which are based in the western part of the country. The only national company is Rheilffyrdd Cyflym y Cymoedd (RhCC, 'High-speed Railways of Kemedal'), which operates a railway network with few stops and completely separated from other railway and highway lines. *Aberban-Porthnewydd *Aberban-Porthlong Danfor *Porthlong Danfor-Corwn-Cae Ceffylau-Llangormac-Llanlyfrda-Castell Gronc *Cae Ceffylau-Y Weddwddu-Llanfarc The most important local railway companies are: *Rheilffyrdd Aberban (services the coastal areas of the State of Aberban, with an extension to Llanfarc in the State of Bala) *Rheilffyrdd y Gogledd (services the area around Porthlong Danfor and Caergadwalader) *Traciau Haearn Sioned (one line between Gwaun and Llangormac) *Rheilffyrdd y Llyn (a circle line around lake Llyn Ffws servicing Bala, Brogarw, and Y Weddwddu) The most important seaports are those of Aberban, Porthlong Danfor, and Abercyffyr, which are used as a hub to transport freight from and to the landlocked countries to the southeast of Kemedal. Kemedal has four international airports: Aberban-Llandbïw International Airport, Llanfarc International Airport 'Anarawd Blwyr', Bala International Airport 'Llynnoed', and Castell Gronc International Airport. In addition, there are several smaller airports and airfields, including military ones. The most important Kemedalian airline is AwyrBan, which was founded in 292 as a private company but which has been considered the country's unofficial national airline since the country's independence in 302; it receives some financial support from the government. Energy (To be elaborated) Society and culture Education Education in Kemedal is highly regulated by the state. The ministry of education and research is responsible for the curriculum and the policies and methods that schools must use. The government allows home education, but under a very strict set of conditions. Education is mandatory for children from 5 to 15-17 years. All public schools are mixed sex schools and have a general introduction in religion, which is required to be as broad and neutral as possible. The religious education in some private schools can be more focused on Cruisanist teachings. Kemedal education has the following stages: *Nursery school (Ysgol feithrin): non-mandatory education for children younger than 5 years. *Primary school (Ysgol gynradd): mandatory education (six years) from 5 to 11 years. *Lower secondary school (Ysgol uwchradd is): mandatory education (three years) from 11 to 14 years. This stage is divided in three general levels depending on a student's societal and mental capabilities. The two lower levels can be focused on either theoretical or practical education. Students follow a fixed curriculum, but at the end of the second year the students' further path is pre-assessed, and while all subjects in the third year are still mandatory, subjects that students are likely to choose in the higher secondary school are evaluated more strongly than the subjects that are likely to be dropped. *Higher secondary school (Ysgol uwchradd uwch): mandatory education (max. three years) from 14 to 15-17 years. Students follow a list of 8 to 10 chosen subjects as well as some mandatory practical subjects to prepare them for their entrance in society. *Higher education: e.g. universities and other specialised education. Law enforcement Law is generally enforced by local police forces, which are coordinated on State level. On national level there are the SBATA (Swyddfa Frenhinol ar gyfer yr Amddiffyn rhag Trosedd Arbenigol, 'Royal Office for the Protection against Specialised Crime') and the ABAFf (Asiantaeth Frenhinol Amddiffyn y Ffin, 'Royal Border Protection Agency'), the latter of which also serves as the country's national and foreign intelligence agency. Media Kemedal has freedom of press, although there are restrictions regarding the invasion of privacy of individuals. The country's main daily newspapers are Y Safon, Y Cyhoeddwr Beunyddiol, The Ingallish Word, Y Lusern Werdd, and Y Papurau Masnach. Some of these are affiliated with political parties, although these links haven't been that strong in the past fifteen years. The rise of the internet has seen a decline in subscriptions, but most newspapers offer their news online as well. Since the development of radio and television in the first half of the 3rd century, broadcasting services in Kemedal were mostly in the hands of the state run broadcasting company CDCB (Corfforaeth Ddarlledu Gyhoeddus Frenhinol, 'Royal Broadcasting Company'). Getting a licence was very difficult for private companies until most restrictions were abolished in 304. The CDCB took a more modest role and was reduced from four to one channel, which now broadcasts mostly documentaries and official government announcements. Private national broadcasting corporations are: * Radio Aberban (three television channels, five radio channels) * Stiwdios Seren (four television channels, one radio channel) * CDC Bydysawd (three television channels) * Y Rhwydwaith Euraid (one television channel, six radio channels) Most broadcasting corporations also have a number of digital theme channels. Religion ''Main article: Church of Cruis of the Valleys'' The Church of Cruis of the Valleys is the main religion in Kemedal, but although it closely follows the doctrines of the Church of Cruisana, the King of Kemedal is recognised as the Head of the Church instead of the Archbishop of Cruishaven. The main seat of the Church is the Saint Paul's Cathedral in Aberban; the Archbishop of Aberban has been the Most Reverend Mother Glenys Rhieunyddiog since 305. Sport ''Main article: Sport in Kemedal'' Sport is considered a national pastime in Kemedal. Rugby is the national sport and receives the most attention, but also popular are Football, Cricket, Ice Hockey, Baseball, golf, Basketball and Unamned Ball Sport. See also [http://www.dulminis.nl/kemedal Website of the Kingdom of Kemedal] Kemedal (pre-316 version) Category:Nations Category:Kemedal